Mine
by TheMightyReindeerKing
Summary: Struggling with grades, a social life, and other teenage issues, Anna Williams is struck when a beautiful French girl shows up out of nowhere. Another distraction for her busy life or a haven to go when things get tough. Modern AU. Elsanna No Incest. Elsa has powers, but they're not important.
1. Chapter 1

_*Beep! Beep! Beep!*_ Startled, Anna looks around her small upstairs bedroom. Finally seeing the source of the peace disrupting sound, she stood up from her desk, stretched, then made her way through the mess of used clothes and school work to turn off the alarm clock. _"Damn it,"_ she thought. _"This is the third night in a row I've fallen asleep trying to study. This is getting out of hand. Why am I even doing this to myself?!"_ Seeing the room in such a chaotic state, Anna picked up her papers in a pointless attempt to tidy up. She groaned when seeing a harshly graded assignment. _"That's why."_ She thought as she glared at the failed work in her hands. The third failed test that month.

Anna ungracefully carried herself downstairs and was greeted with the smell of breakfast being prepared by her father, a large man with an even bigger heart. He adopted Anna from Arrendale Orphanage before the facility was taken down for economic issues. He was all the family she had, and Anna was okay with that.

"Hoo-hoo! Good morning, Anna! You should be getting ready for school, ya?" Mr. Williams said with a thick accent and a smile that seemed to have lit up everything around him.

"I'm on it right now, dad, just let me eat first. What's got you in such a happy mood?" Anna asked as she sat down at the dining table.

"I have good news, dear!" Mr. Williams declared while putting pancakes on Anna's plate. "I've been asked to go to a business conference in Corona!"

"I take it that's a good thing?" Anna responded with a joking smile on her face.

"Anna, this means that I might be in the running for a big promotion! Money for your college! Maybe even a new car, ya?" He said, pouring orange juice on his pants in the excitement. "I'll be gone for a week….. I'll be leaving in two days."

"Th-that's great, dad. Thanks for the breakfast. I'll.. I'll go get ready." Anna said with an obvious sadness in her tone. She hated when her father wasn't around. It reminds her that without him, she's alone. No one else but her and Hans, her boyfriend.

Anna washed, got dressed in jeans faded from use along with a blue sweater, then went for her car. Before leaving, she felt the vibration of her phone in her pocket. _"Hans!"_ She thought as she quickly unlocked her phone.

"G'morning, beautiful. Big headache. I'll be late, but I'll see you at school ;-)" Anna read. She brushed it off, knowing it was just another late, drunk night with his friends, then drove to school.

Anna, still exhausted from the miniscule hours of sleep the night before, dropped in her chair and immediately laid her head down. _"Just five minutes,"_ she convinced herself. The room quickly began to fade. The sound of life around her muffled. She was unconscious in no time.

"And that, class, is why animal-like protists are not in the kingdom Animalia," lectured the biology teacher. "So, if there aren't any que-" He stopped when Anna, still in a deep sleep, caught his attention. The bell sounded, and Anna woke up in a jolt, dazed as she is once again woken to a loud sound. "Ms. Williams, come see me for a second. Everyone else is dismissed!"

Anna, realizing that she missed out on a lecture, cursed under her breath as she approached the angry-looking man. "Ms. Williams, I don't know who you think you are, sleeping while I am giving the class important information, but I will not hesitate to send you to detention. If I am not worth your time, you are certainly not worth mine. One more chance." He whispered and then walked away. _"Damn it! I study all night and come here to get scolded!"_ she thought to herself.

As Anna was just about to leave the classroom, something appeared that shocked every fiber of her existence. _"Woah."_ Before her was the most gorgeous human being Anna had ever laid eyes on. This girl was tall and slender. She had platinum hair that graciously made its way onto a long braid that went in front of the shoulder. The girl sported a light brown coat with pants that hugged the skin. It complimented the amazing body shape. _"She was completely covered up. In the middle of August." _Anna brushed this thought off. She looked like something out of a fashion magazine but immensely more spectacular. "Um. Sorry. I am new. Is this biology?" said the mysterious, radiant creature with a seductive French accent. "Uh, oh, um. Y-yes! I mean it is, was. The class just ended!: Anna replied in a nervous tone, blush starting to surface on her face. _"Smooth, you idiot."_ "Oh putain." The magnificent girl said. Even the way she cursed made Anna's spine tingle." My name is Elsa by the way!"

"_My God, who is this girl? She is so- so petite. She is so cute. Such beautiful red hair."_ thought Elsa, trying to watch the little redhead but trying not to show that she was blushing. _"Oh no. She's walking this way! What if she touches me? What if she finds out. What if-"_ Thoughts began to rush in the tall French girls head.

"M-maybe I can show you to your next class! My name is Anna!" Anna blurted. She began to walk to the Elsa when she misstepped and tripped. Books and papers flying out of her poorly closed backpack, Anna frantically swept the ground in an attempt to pick up the papers, blushing harder than she has in her entire life. Before Anna could even begin to apologize for the embarrassing moment, Elsa had already begun to assist in cleaning up the mess, a slight grin on her face. _"Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn!"_ Anna thought. She looked up to see Elsa helping her with her paper then smiled.

After the mess was contained, Anna breathlessly watched Elsa tidy up the stack of papers and hand them back. Anna was staring, Elsa reciprocated the stare. Both lost in each others eyes, Anna hoped that moment would never end. She hoped that moment spurred more….. _intimate_ actions.

They snapped back to reality when the bell for second period rang. "Oh, uh, here are your papers!" Elsa shot, still smiling from Anna little mishap. "Th-thank you!" Anna said with a stutter. Something caught Anna's attention. _"Why is Elsa still wearing gloves?"_ It was strange, but before she could ponder the oddity any longer, Anna realized she would be late to her next class. That was the last thing she needed. "I'm Anna by the way! We both need to get moving. Do you know where your next class is?"

"Yes, I do! Um. Before you go- H-here." said Elsa. Anna watched as the the girl took out a cell phone from the pocket of her backpack. "I'm not familiar with the areas here. D-do you think you could show me around? I mean after school. If you're not busy. Not saying that you have nothing better. Oh-" Elsa said in rapid succession with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"_She. Is. So. Adorable."_ Anna thought. "No no no. Here! Let's trade numbers! I'd be more than happy to!" After exchanging numbers, the two parted. _"That could not have gone better,"_ Elsa happily though. She was still smiling from the previous incident. _"And I got her number!"_

Also smiling from the meeting, Anna walked through the hallway. She clung tightly to her books while making her way to her next class, not caring about her tardiness.

"_Such a beautiful name. Elsa"_


	2. Chapter 2

"Class dismissed." said the teacher monotonously to the less-than-enthusiastic crowd of students. Anna, thankful that she managed to keep her eyes open throughout the lackluster speech about quadratic functions, shot up to leave, eager for the lunch period. She saw lunch as a break from the stress- filled jumbled mess of the school day. An oasis away from strict teachers and punishing work.

At her locker, Anna could see a feel a familiar presence approaching. "Anna!" called Hans, poorly shaven, wrinkled, buttoned shirt only half tucked in his khakis. (Although he may look like crap, he always had a thing of dressing up) His shining orange-red hair that Anna fell in love with was dull and stood up all around his head. He reeked of alcohol and smoke. Hans was not like this in the beginning. He was a gentle, sweet soul. He was a man that could be considered royalty because of his manners. He began to change when he met his _friends_. Twelve boys at the high school who were notorious for giving hell to teachers and students alike.

"Hans, you look and smell like complete _shit_." Anna told him with irritation standing out in her tone. "Don't be like that," Hans replied, obviously belittling the redheads insult. "Let's go to lunch. I'm starving!" Still annoyed with her significant other, Anna licked her palm and attempted to fix his hair. Coming to terms that nothing would help him at the moment, they walked to the cafeteria.

As they ate, Anna stood up to get napkins. She excused herself from the table that consisted of her, Hans, and the twelve trouble makers he called friends. It seemed rather pointless as a boy named Oscar in the group was entertaining everyone by telling a story of the last girl he…. well… it's pretty obvious. As Anna made her way back from the dispensers, she noticed a table where only one person sat. It was Elsa. The beautiful French girl was sitting alone. There would occasionally be a boy who sat down with her in an attempt to "hook up." Anna would feel a bit of sadness mixed with frustration when another potential suitor would go to Elsa's table, but then a spark of happiness when another person left Elsa's table, defeated, unable to befriend the stunning girl.

"Hey Hans?" Anna asked. "Would you mind sitting at that table over there with me?" She pointed to the table with Elsa, currently eating lunch without disturbance. "Damn," Hans said. "Now who is THAT hot piece of-" Anna did not hesitate to smack him, silencing the table. "Ouch!" he said, rubbing the imprint Anna had left on his cheek. "I was kidding, I was kidding. She doesn't even have any friends."

Anna, irritated with the insult Hans gave Elsa, stood from the table and left. Hans saw and shrugged his shoulders then continued with the table conversations. As she was beginning her approach, Anna got nervous. _"What if she prefers being alone? What if she thinks I'm trying to come on to her like the rest of the people who sat at her table? I mean, she can't blame me. She's beautiful. She's gorgeous. And that accent? It's incredibly sexy and-"_ her thoughts cut off when she realized she was not even 10 feet from the table. She had a much better view of the French girl, still wearing gloves. It looked as if her clothes were her armor, and she was protected all over.

"_Oh my lord, Anna noticed me! Is- is she coming? To sit? With me? Mon Dieu!"_ Elsa thought with excitement. "Bonjour, Anna!" she called out with the brightest smile. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Hi Elsa! I just thought maybe y-you'd like some company?" Anna asked nervously with a high pitched tone at the end.

"_Yes!"_ Elsa thought, now with a grin on her face. "Of course, please! Have a seat!" _"I'm smiling like an idiot…"_

"_Her smile is so precious!"_ Anna thought."Thank you! So how has your day been? I hope missing first period didn't shake you up too much!"

Elsa giggled, remembering the encounter and said,"My day has been great!" (_"Now that you're here"_ she thought.) "After I got to class, everything became smooth!"

After a brief moment of smiling and a little hushed laughter in reminiscence of the little accident after first period, there was an awkward silence. What was possibly five minutes of silence felt like years. Each girl waited for the other to initiate conversation. What was homework? What's your favorite color? Do you like the weather? Anything that could break the soundless tension. _"Oh damn, this is getting bad. Come on Anna, think. What do I say?"_ "So, uh, Elsa. Maybe after school this Friday, would you like me to show you some fun places around Arrendale?"

"_I-is this what Americans would consider a date? Please please please be a date."_ Elsa pleaded to herself. "That sounds wonderful, Anna! You have my number? Text me the details!"

Anna's face lit up, smile stretching from ear to ear. "So it's a date?" She blushed, getting redder than an apple. _"Oh shit, did she hear that? You IDIOT! She's going to think you're creepy! What if she doesn't like girls! _Her attempt to hide what she had just said proved fruitless as she just kept on stumbling on her words. "Oh no, I didn't mean! Unless you wa- If that m-makes you uncomfortable, Oh my. I'm s-s-sorry, I didn't mean- it just slipped!"

"_Oui! It's a date! Je suis tellement excitée!"_ Elsa thought to herself

Before Anna could continue her self deprecating thoughts and mixed up words, Elsa interrupted with a laugh,"It's a date!"

Both girls feeling a mixture of excitement and nervousness, they just sat there. Admiring each other.

Before the moment could last, the bell ending the lunch period rang.

"So Friday?" Elsa confirmed.

"Friday!" Anna reassured.

"_I can't believe this is actually going to happen!"_ Elsa thought to herself as she made her way to her next class.

"_I can't wait for this Friday!"_ Anna thought, grabbing extra books at her locker.

"_Friday."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to ****Lyanah**** for assuring me that I am using French words correctly! **

"Dad! I'm home!" called Anna to the seemingly empty house. She walked down the hallway to her father's room to find him packing. "Dad?"

"Hello, dear! Sorry!" Mr. Williams said in excitement, nearly knocking over a lamp while rushing around the room. "I'm so excited for this trip!"

"D-dad, you know you don't have to leave for a couple of days." Anna depressingly said. It hurt her heart to see her father so excited when they would be miles apart. He was usually the person to go to when things looked bleak. Hans was out doing God knows what with God knows whom. Mr. Williams was there when she got stood up on a date. He didn't get angry when Anna rear ended another car. He was there on visitor days in elementary school. If she was crying, Mr. Williams was always there. He was there when Anna scraped her knee trying to ride a bicycle for the first time. He was a true father.

Noticing the sad song in his daughter's eyes, Mr. Williams turned around. With a sincere smile, he said,"You'll be fine Anna. I'm just excited! Just a couple of days, ya?" With that, he kissed the redhead on the forehead and continued packing.

Anna walked across the hallway to her room. She unslung her backpack, threw it on the floor, and fell in her bed. She stayed like that for about half an hour. She was exhausted. Before she slipped into a nap, she felt her phone vibrate. It was Hans. "Anna, whered u go after lunch? Wanna get some drinks?" She brushed him off. Hans knew she didn't like to drink. He was always looking for a way to let her fall into the dark habits with him. She was exploring her phone when she found Elsa's number. _"Should I text her? Would that be too clingy? Oh God, the last thing I want her to think is that I'm clingy!"_ Anna disregarded the notion and took a leap of faith. "Hey, Elsa!" she wrote. Now, she waited. Waiting. Just waiting. It felt like she was waiting for an eternity.

After the dreadful wait, there was a vibration. Anna jumped in excitement when a new message icon appeared on her phone. "hi anna! whats up?" Elsa wrote. Anna did not know why, but even that insignificant message brought joy to her. They were communicating. They were virtually together.

"Nothing, just thinking about what we'll do on Friday. Where we'll go." Anna responded. The conversation flowed smoothly. They chatted about local restaurants. Anna asked if Elsa had any place she wanted to specifically go to. Looking at the clock that read 11:14, Anna's eyes widened. _"Oh SHIT. Homework."_ She ended the conversation with Elsa and proceeded to work until she fell asleep.

"Hey, Elsa, it's nice talking! I g2g do homework… I'll see ya tomorrow!" Elsa read. She dimmed her phone and tossed it across her bed. Elsa got up and walked across the moderately sized house her host family lived in. It was never quiet in the household. Two little boys, ages four and six, always ran across the living room. Elsa, always trying to look out for them, told them to slow down, then proceeded to the host parents. Mr. and Mrs. Karn. They were a hefty, rotund kind of people. Mr. Karn worked at a huge company that often sent him out of town. Mrs. Karn stayed home and tended to the children. Elsa remembered their first meeting. She had just arrived in the airport, when she saw the faces of two people awaiting her. Before Elsa could greet them and offer thanks for letting her stay with them, Mrs. Karn said,"Come now, carry your bags. We have one rule and that is to not cause havoc in the house." She said this is a snooty, commanding tone. Elsa's smile faded as she was coming to grips that this family may not be so nice. Snapping out of her flashback, Elsa approached their door. It was one part of the house she dreaded to even think about. Her courage of fading. _"Oh merde, maybe this isn't a good idea… No. It's for Anna. Her cute red hair that was always tied in a braid. Her freckles that rested upon the bridge of her nose and cheeks. The way she scrunches up her nose when she smiles. This is for her."_ Elsa knocked. "M-Mrs. Karn?" she asked hesitantly. "Who is it?" Elsa heard, muffled by the wooden door separating the two. "It's Elsa, ma'am. I was just- just wondering if I could go out this Friday? With a friend?" Almost immediately, Elsa stepped back as Mrs. Karn shouted,"What? No! You stay here. Who the _hell_ do you think you are? We let you live under our roof and you don't have the decency to stay and help around the house on Friday?" Elsa couldn't stand to hear it any longer. With tears rushing down her face, she ran to her room.

There she was, lying on her bed, face down in a pillow. She cried until she couldn't cry anymore. She had shed so many tears. All she wanted was to be with Anna. Remembering the meeting at first period and talking to Anna in the lunchroom, Elsa felt determined. She was going to go on Friday. She was going to be with Anna. Before falling asleep, Elsa sent Anna one last message that read,"Can't wait for Friday!"

Elsa was just about to fall asleep when she noticed a chill. _"Oh non pas maintenant! This can't be happening."_ Snow began to form around her bed. She quickly stopped her emotions (or suppressed them to the best of her abilities.) She cursed at herself and began cleaning up the mess.

"Hey Elsa!" Anna called out to her friend before class started. There Elsa stood. She sported a white sweater the was obviously way too large, exposing a good amount of her milky, soft flesh, her shoulders and breasts. Anna stood, flustered at the sight. Elsa stuck out her hand and gave a "come hither" motion with her index finger. Anna walked over to her, face red as hell. She could see the freckles running across her face. They extended to her torso. Anna's heart pounded when she dared to think how far they went. The image of Elsa, barely clothed or maybe even less. Anna's lower regions ached for it. The arousal was almost unbearable. Elsa came forward and whispered,"Je te veux. I want you right now." Before Anna could respond, Elsa pressed her soft lips against hers. Anna, absolutely melting in the girl's mouth, got even more aroused feeling Elsa's tongue match her own. She wished that moment lasted loved the taste of Elsa, the soft tongue dancing her mouth. It was _delicious_. The kissing stop. The redhead moaned, trying to continue the moment, some saliva dripping from her mouth. Anna looked around the hallway. All of a sudden, there was a loud noise. It grew unbearably louder. The room began to shake. Elsa was fading. She was gone.

Anna woke up in a cold sweat on her desk. _"It… it was a dream."_ The source of the shaking was her phone vibrating on her desk. It was Hans. Anna didn't even bother to check the message, knowing that it was probably him drunk texting. She wiped the drool off her mouth and cursed. Still aroused from the dream, she just laid on her bed and watched the ceiling. _"How dare you use Elsa to fulfill your perverted thoughts…."_ After what felt like hours of wallowing in self-pity and anger, she looked at the clock. 6:00. _"Damn it."_

"_Time for school."_ Normally, this brought sadness to Anna. However, she started to think. A wide smile emerged on her face, accompanied by blush.

"_Time to see Elsa"_

**I should probably finish homework now. Thanks for reading guys! Till next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I can't do it. I keep telling myself that I don't need to update everyday. I just feel guilty when I don't. School got cancelled so here I am. Once school starts again, it won't be daily chapters.**

******UPDATE: Yeah, this wasn't my best work. I was just rushing things because there were some things I needed to get out of the way before the next chapter. The next chapter is the one I'm trying to get right. Bare with me. Oh my God, I'm sorry.**

* * *

Anna flew outside the door, nearly tackling her father in the rush. "Woah, Anna! Why are you in such a hurry?" Mr. Williams asked after barely dodging the collision with his daughter. Anna jumped in her car and yelled,"Sorry Dad, I uh, I need to retake a test!" She did not know why she lied. Anna knew she could tell her father anything and everything. Revealing to him that his daughter is a cheating lesbian didn't seem too appealing.

"_Why are there so many people in the damn morning!"_ Anna thought to herself, trying to get through the endless lines of cars. _"Does everyone go to work this early?"_ Her temper flares as drivers cut her off. _"Good job, asswipe!" _She dared not yell.

Anna found a parking spot relatively close to the front of the school, the perks to coming in early. Before making her way to the first period room, she went into the restroom. Anna panicked when looking into the mirror. In the rush to get to school, she had completely destroyed her hair. It was as if she had her own personal tornado just screw up the red locks. _"Oh no, she's going to think I'm a slob!"_ Anna thought as she took out a brush from her purse and tried to fix the hell-on-her-head. Before she could finish, the restroom door squeaked open. "Oh, Anna?" the redhead heard someone say in a sweet, hushed tone. She turned around to find Elsa standing in the middle of the room, her hand to her mouth, trying to contain a giggle. Right on queue, Anna's blush lit up. _"I might as well being holding a sign that says: You're gorgeous, and you make me nervous."_ "Don't laugh," Anna said in a neutral tone. But to no avail, the French beauty could not contain her giggles. She bursted out in laughter. Elsa saw Anna pout. _"She's such a cutie!"_ Elsa thought. She walked up to the still blushing girl. "Here," Elsa said with a smile. Elsa fixed the rest of Anna's hair, putting it into two perfect braids. "I think this is better. Belle! Beautiful!" Elsa smiled. Anna could feel the heat on her face, butterflies in her stomach. "You're beautifuller! Oh, not -fuller, I.." Anna blurted. Thankfully, Elsa's laugh drowned out the rest and made sure Anna did not make more of a fool of herself.

Anna noticed something off. Elsa looked exhausted. Before Anna could ask about it, the first period bell sounded off. They walked together in the halls, talking about the differences between France and the United States. Anna enjoyed talking. Talking about anything. Hell, they could have been talking about grass, and Anna would still treasure every word spoken.

The two girls sat together in the back of the classroom. Although Anna didn't fall asleep in class, sitting next to Elsa wouldn't help her any bit. It felt like she was staring at the French girl for the entire class, occasionally turning to the front, flustered, whenever Elsa turned and met her gaze. Elsa gave her a wink. Anna could feel her stomach turn and her heart cry out for the magnificent girl's love. Her body was aching for a touch. _"Calm down. I-it's rude to s-stare."_ Anna scolded herself.

"_Mon Dieu, i-is she starring?"_ Elsa grew happy at the thought. She gave the redhead a little wink. Might as well give her a little tease. Although she wouldn't admit it, Elsa too was staring at the other girl. "W-we should really be paying attention to the lesson." Elsa whispered. Anna complied, still smiling.

The girls even began sitting with each other during lunch. Hans occasionally looked over to their table, seeing Anna smile. He smiled. _"She's actually happy." _He thought. Hans then looked at Elsa. It became a mix of emotions. _"That should be me…"_ He grumbled, then continued to eat his lunch.

The next couple of days seemed to fly by. Both girls were the happiest they've been in a long time. They'd be together in class, laugh with each other at lunch, and text each other at night.

Wednesday came by. The teacher started handing back tests. _"Oh, shit. Oh God. Please, please, please."_ Anna thought. Even though Elsa brought light into her dark world, grades would always be demons bringing her down. "Congratulations, Anna." the teacher sincerely said, a smile on his face. He handed her a paper with the number 98 on it. Anna grinned, almost to the point where her face began to hurt. She grabbed Elsa's hand. _"Oh shit."_ Anna let go of the hand and turned to Elsa. The blonde had such a happy look in her eyes. She was blushing. Well, both girls were incredibly flustered.

Anna walked around her house. Mr. Williams raised an eyebrow. "A good day in school, ya?"

"You could say that!" Anna replied, smile shining on her face. She tried to not be bothered with her father's bags already packed, ready to leave. He leaves tomorrow. Thursday.

Even Elsa's host family noticed a change in the foreigners behavior. "What's got the French one so excited?" Mr. Karn asked his wife while flipping through the channels of the television. "No clue. So long as she's not trouble, I don't care." his wife said cold-heartedly.

Wednesday was coming to an end. Anna had so much going on in her head. _"Dad is leaving tomorrow. Then there's Elsa." _She smiled at the thought of the blonde, _"and then there's…. the Date."_ Anna's breath started to shorten, her heart started racing. _"Calm down. You're not going to screw this up. Now. Where would Elsa like to go…"_ Then like that, the redhead was off pondering the possibilities. All night, all she thought of was how to make the date brilliant. Anna finally called it a night. It was 2:30 a.m.

"Psst. Hoo-hoo. Anna?" Mr. Williams whispered as he slowly opened her door. "Anna, I'm.. I'm off now. I know you can take care of yourself, being 18 and all but-" Before he could finish, Anna jumped and hugged her father. "Please be safe, Dad," Anna sobbed, tears rolling down her face. Mr. Williams laughed,"Calm down, Anna. It's only for a little bit, ya? You'll be fine!" Anna just nodded her head and continued to hug the large man. Feelings just rushed through her head. Mr. Williams had to fill both parental roles. He had to be the strong father who pushed Anna through tough times. He also had to be the sensitive one who understood the teenage problems. Despite her growing sadness, Anna's life had to continue. She got ready for school, enjoying the meal her father set up for her.

Anne tried to remain optimistic in school. For Elsa's sake. She didn't want to show the beautiful girl that there were problems. Elsa knew that Anna was depressed by her father's departure. Anna told her everything about her father. Elsa knew that this would be hard on her. "Ne t'inquiètes pas, do not worry, Anna. He'll be okay." All she offered a consoling smile. Anna forced a smile back. _"She cares."_ Anna thought, forcing back just straight up hugging the blonde. It was that moment, the moment were Elsa showed she truly cared for Anna's feelings. That was the moment Anna really did fall for the girl. Maybe it was to fill the temporary hole in her heart. All Anna could think of now was Friday. Fortunately, Elsa was thinking the same thing.

"Tomorrow. We'll have lots of fun tomorrow." Elsa said, reminding Anna of the date. "Tomorrow is Friday."

Anna brightened up knowing Elsa was awaiting their afternoon together.

"Tomorrow"

* * *

**I feel like I rushed the ending. I had this whole scene that I can't tell you about, but I had to save it for another day. It's almost date night.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry for the wait. It was the last week of school for the quarter, so I was in a rush to get all my grades better. I took the first couple days of spring break off, but here I am. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I always look forward to reading and responding to reviews! (If I missed you, I'm so sorry 3) I'm always looking for ways to get better at writing.**

**UPDATE: French is hard...**

_*Riiing*_ The school dismissal bell sounded off. It was finally Friday. The night where everyone went to parties, got drunk, then pass out. This, however, was not the case for a certain pair of girls. After exchanging books in her locker, Elsa felt a warm hand grasp her shoulder. She began to smile, knowing who the hand belonged to. Elsa turned around was greeted by Anna, wearing her favorite band shirt. It was a completely black shirt except for a white "RA" on the left front pocket. Elsa loved when Anna wore this. For some reason, it gave the impression that they were comfortable with each other. Whether or not this was just in Elsa's head, she didn't care. After days worth of anticipation, the time has finally arrived.

As they were walking through the crowded foyer of the school, the redhead stopped. Elsa turned to her, confused. "Wait." Anna commanded as she started to climb a table set aside for selling school merchandise. "Elsa, I am determined to give you the best date of your life, even if it kills me!" Elsa began to blush as everyone began to stare at the fearless Anna on the table. "Tonight will be the best night of your life. This I swear!" the redhead finished. Elsa just stood there, still red, giggling into her hand. There were mixed sounds from the listening crowd. Some awed and were touched by the little announcement. Some were indifferent. It didn't matter. Elsa was just happy to be with a cute girl on Friday night.

They finally approached Anna's car. Elsa had always admired the sedan. It was a 2011 Nissan Altima, silver covering every piece of the vehicle. Despite a couple years of use, it still gleamed as if it was brand new. Elsa was just about to open the trunk, wanting to leave her backpack there. Anna sprinted over to her, slamming the trunk shut before Elsa could even see an inch of the interior. "No!" Anna scolded, finger pointing at the confused blonde. "This (she rubbed the trunk) is a surprise!" The confused look washed off Elsa's face. In it's place was a smile. _"She really has something special in mind! Je ne peux pas attendre!"_ The French girl thought.

Elsa ended up tossing her backpack in the back section of seats. She relaxed herself in the front passenger seat, clicking her seat belt. Anna hopped in after her, pressing the ignition button, a feature the redhead enjoyed. No more keys. "So where are we off to?" Elsa asked with excitement in her tone.

"Well, Elsa. The first place on our agenda is…. the aquarium!" Anna replied. Elsa's smile only grew, now a sparkle in her eyes. Anna mentally patted herself in the back. She planned that night day in and day out. Every place they were going to visit had a connection with Elsa. The blonde had been talking about wanting to see an American aquarium. She loved the variety of different fish. She especially loved dolphins.

They arrived at the city aquarium. Fortunately, not many people were there. This gave the girls a more private occasion. When coming in through the front door, Elsa sprinted to the first tank of water she laid eyes on. Anna giggled, trying to contain the French girl and pay admissions. Elsa's eyes were painted with awe as they strolled through massive tanks of water, each housing different types of aquatic life. They reached a "pet the stingray" exhibit. Elsa, hesitated and tried to nonchalantly walk behind Anna. The redhead only laughed and said, "Here, watch this." Anna guided Elsa's hand as they both reached in the shallow, open tank to pet the stingray. Before, Elsa's hand nervously shook, not wanting to be apart of it. However, the warmth of Anna's palm against the back of her hand made the uneasy feelings go away. Elsa began to blush. Anna attempted to pretend she didn't notice the red French girl's face, but couldn't hold back the bright smile on her face.

They continued through the aquarium, getting less crowded as they ventured deeper in the exhibits. Elsa stopped at a large, empty tank with confusion on her face. "Where's the fish?" she asked. Anna only stared at the tank, looking for any signs of life. Almost out of nowhere, a 15 foot whale shark rushed past the glass barrier. Almost without thinking, Elsa stumbled back to Anna, intertwined their hands, and hid her face on the redhead's torso. Anna, surprised at the quick, intimate reaction, brushed the blonde hair of the beautiful girl resting on her. "It's alright, it's alright." Anna giggled. After her spike of adrenaline receded, Elsa saw what she had done. Becoming even more red than before (a feat Anna thought impossible) Elsa released Anna's hand. "Je suis tellement désolée! I-I'm so sorry. I sh-shouldn't have- the big f-f-f-fish." the blonde tried to say. Her stuttering only fed into Anna's smile. She held out her hand. "No, trust me." She said with gentle words. "It's alright." Elsa sighed in relief, thankful that she didn't make the situation awkward. She accepted Anna's hand, once again wrapping their fingers together. The pair were just about to make their way to the exit when Anna stopped them. "Wait here!" Anna commanded, excitedly. The redhead disappeared into the gift shop. Not two minutes later, the girl returned, hands behind her back. "Alright, Miss Elsa, I'm giving you this. Be brave!" Anna said maliciously. As she revealed the mysterious object, Elsa only laughed to see the stuffed whale shark. "Why thank you, Miss Anna. I will use this to become stronger!" They shared one more session of giggles and smiles then made their way back to the parking lot.

Elsa was already by the door, waiting for Anna to unlock the car. "Nope, not right now!" the redhead excitedly said, pulling the French girl by the hand to the nearby trolley. Luckily, the pair managed to find two vacant seats. Elsa marveled at the beautiful city as they rode through the area. Anna giggled, seeing the blonde as a child walking through a candy store. Elsa's eyes sparkled at every statue, tree, and street corner. Elsa sighed in satisfaction as she rested her head on Anna's shoulder. All the redhead could think about was that moment of peace. A beautiful girl resting on her as the made their way through a gorgeous city. About five minutes later, Anna reluctantly woke the sleeping beauty. "Good afternoon, sleepy head!" she greeted. Elsa blushed with slight embarrassment but let the moment pass when trying to figure out where they were. They slipped off the trolley, and Elsa grew the largest smile Anna had ever seen. In the distance, on a large pier overlooking a shining sea, was the Arendelle Carnival. The lights from booths and festivities lit up the dimming sky. It wasn't long until Anna noticed that she was no longer leading the pair. Elsa had taken the first steps and rushed Anna, nearly breaking their intertwined fingers. The redhead only watched in amusement as the blonde went to each booth, trying to win more prizes. They came up to one last activity. There, a large man with his dog (both having fresh blonde hair) offered the French girl a large mallet. Anna recognized the game almost immediately. The objective was simple: To get the prize, strike the bottom of the tall, lit up rod hard enough so that the light indicating your "strength" rose to the top.

Elsa grasped the mallet from the attendant, then dropped it almost as soon as he let go. "It's heavy!" She picked it up once again, obviously struggling, and struck the target with all her might. She caught her breath and looked up to see the fruits of her labor. The blonde only pouted, seeing the beam of light not even go half way. "I'm sorry. I'm afraid you don't get a prize. You could always try again?" the man hinted, hoping the girl would be foolish enough to spend more money on a second attempt. "C'est truqué! Let's go, An-" "Wait." the obviously smaller girl commanded. "Give me a second." Elsa watched with a confused expression as the redhead slammed down a dollar then lifted the hammer. "A-Anna-" Elsa tried to say. Before she could finish her statement, her jaw dropped with awe as the small girl crashed down the mallet, shaking the large rod. The light immediately rose to the top, making a satisfying *_ding*_. "Woah," both the man working and Elsa said in unison. Anna dropped the mallet with a smile, grabbing the reindeer doll from the still-amazed man and handing it to Elsa. "Incroyable! That was amazing!" she exclaimed. "You were amazing!" Anna's face flustered at the compliment.

It was getting dark. The girls wrapped up their time at the carnival, rode the trolley back, and were now at the car. Anna opened the trunk of the vehicle, taking out a picnic basket. "Put your stuff in the car." she told the blonde. She complied and followed Anna to what seemed to be a park. It looked stunning. The fountains that ran across the outline of the green oasis were spewing water. Lamps that resembled old, gas powered lanterns were spread around, lighting up the cobblestone paths. This only complimented the view of the red-orange sun setting in the distance. The pair found a nice patch of grass to relax unloaded the contents of the purse. The food looked delicious. In the basket were some sandwiches Anna handmade. There were two bottles of lime soda, a drink both girls absolutely loved, and a large canister of milk chocolate covered almonds. "Oh mon Dieu, c'est délicieux" Elsa managed to say, still chewing on a sandwich. Anna smoothly responded with,"the best food for the best girl." After mentally patting herself on the back, she waited for Elsa to finish her food.

They collected their belongings, threw away the trash, and walked through the park together. _"This is so perfect."_ Anna thought. Walking up to the central fountain, radiating in perfectly angled lights as the lamps gleamed in the now nighttime sky. They followed the soothing sounds of an acoustic guitar, eventually finding its source. A man sat at the other end of the fountain, blissfully plucking away the strings of his guitar. "Oh my God, it's my favorite song!" Anna squealed. Elsa couldn't help but smile as she saw Anna being taken away by the song. You and I by Ingrid Michaelson if she wasn't mistaken. Anna snapped back to reality when she saw a pale, milky hand extend towards her. "Viens danser. Dance with me." Elsa said with a welcoming smile. The redhead's heart began to race. She nearly leapt for joy right there. _"This can not be happening."_ Anna tried to convince herself. It was like a dream. A dream Anna never wanted to wake up from. The perfect date with the perfect girl. Anna accepted the hand. _"She knows how to dance,"_ Elsa thought to herself. This was the happiest she'd ever been. Everything was flawless. She never wanted it to end. The world could be ending, but she wouldn't care. All she needed was that moment. All that she wanted was the girl across from her, dancing in the moonlight. Elsa tried to fight back a tear, but her happiness got the best of her. "What's wrong?" the Anna thought with a worried look. "Rien! Nothing! I just- I just never thought I could feel this happy." Elsa replied, another tear falling from her glassy eyes. Anna wiped the girl's eyes. "You deserve this," Anna said with a calm tone, smiling. "This is all for you."

There they were. In each other's arms, dancing while the moon watched. All the problems of the world just disappeared. She was no longer troubled by grades. She didn't feel lonely with her father gone. Hans was just a small memory in the back of her head. Elsa made everything better. Anna's heart nearly stopped when she saw the French girl's eyes shut, her head reaching down. Not giving it a second thought, Anna met her halfway. Their lips touched. Elsa was so cold, yet so warm and comforting. It was a sensation Anna couldn't comprehend and couldn't even begin to explain. It didn't matter. All that was important was the Elsa. The sweet kiss seemed to last for lifetime, or so each girl had hoped. It was complete serenity. Nothing could break the peace. _"She tastes **delicious**"_ the redhead thought to herself, trying to suppress other, more graphic thoughts. Anna drew back, face flustered. She grinned.

"This is so perfect." the redhead said.

Elsa could only nod, also growing red. Anna noticed her eyes focused on her lips. _She wanted more._

Anna gave in to the blonde girl's lustful gaze. Before falling into Elsa's kiss, the small girl let out:

"I can't believe it. You're finally mine."

**Probably the longest chapter I've written. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! I kept playing love songs so I'd stay in the romantic mood. Till next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Guys, I'm really sorry that I've taken so long to release this installment. Things got busy. Lacrosse and grades. The usual. I hope this satisfies you all. I don't think I'll be able to meet my one chapter a week quota. I'll just go with the flow. By the way, I have a Tumblr: themightyreindeerking **

**I'll try to get the next chapter out sooner!**

The car ride back to Elsa's host family's house was silent. It wasn't an awkward silent. It was more like a "savor-the-moment" kind of silence. Anna's small, smooth fingers intertwined with Elsa's, resting their hands next to the gear shift. This was the first time the blonde had ever felt so comfortable around anyone. Anna made her feel special. Anna made her feel important. The redhead became the foreign girl's home away from home. She was the embodiment of perfection.

The feeling recprocated in Anna. Although she wouldn't dare show any facial expression indicating it, the redhead was absolutely ecstatic. The date occupied so much mental space that Anna would accidentally spend hours trying to plan out the right things to do. It was all worth it in the end. The redhead mentally patted herself on the back, believing she had won Elsa's heart. In Anna's thoughts, Elsa was the personification of everything good in the world. When they were together, nothing else mattered.

The sedan's brake squeaked as they approached the dimly lit neighborhood. Anna could feel Elsa's grip tighten. When she turned to look at the blonde, the warm and welcoming smile was gone. In it's place was this look of worry and terror. One would have to be completely oblivious to not notice something was wrong.

"Elsa? What's the matter?" Anna tried to say with a consoling expression on her face. The redhead prayed that it wasn't her doing that led the French girl to be filled with such anxiety.

"Je vais bien. It's nothing, Anna." Elsa lied through her teeth. In reality, her mind was forming the consequences she'd have to endure for disobeying her host's orders. Only once had Elsa seen the wrath of the Karn family. Mr. Karn simply lost control of the acceleration pedal on his car and made a small collision with the garage door. Mrs. Karn heard the commotion and walked outside, absolutely red with rage. Elsa saw the exchange from the window in her room. She heard the power booming from Mrs. Karn's voice as she relentlessly scolded and yelled at her sorrowful husband. The blonde actually felt sorry that the man had to endure that for such a small accident.

"Are you sure? I'm here to listen, Elsa. I'll be right here." Anna said with concern. "You can tell me anything.

Elsa knew that she could trust Anna. For the short time they've known each other, the redhead had proven to be someone worth trusting. However, she didn't want to share her burden. Elsa knew that telling Anna about her problem would only pile up on the things that she would have to worry about. Elsa didn't want that for Anna. _"It's my situation, not hers. Je dois le faire seule."_ Elsa thought to herself.

"Thank you, Anna. You're so sweet. Nothing is wrong. I promise!" Elsa could feel the tension rise as the obvious lie escaped her mouth. To avoid further confrontation, she kissed Anna on the cheek, thanked her, and opened the car door to leave.

"_She's hiding something. She's a bad liar."_ Anna concluded in her head. She realized that Elsa obviously didn't want to talk about it. "Goodnight, Elsa. I hope you had as much fun as I did. Call me later?"

"Bien sûr. I will!" Elsa let out with a poorly constructed smile. She closed the car door and made her way through the cobblestone pathway leading to the door.

She approached the dark red, wooden door. Elsa could feel her heart racing. The consequences awaiting her on the other side of the door tormented her. She slowly lifted her shaking hand and opened the door, trying her absolute best to not make a sound.

Not even ten seconds later, the lights flashed on and in the now lit room was Mrs. Karn, hands on her hips, face burning red. "Where the _hell_ have you been!" The rotund woman shouted.

"I was-"

"Shut up! Don't speak! I'm sick of your damn accent!" She scolded, not letting the frightened girl form a proper sentence.

Elsa flinched under the cussing. Swearing always made Elsa uneasy. Adding an angry woman yelling at her did not help soothe the situation.

"We feed you, we clothe you, and we give you a place to stay, and you repay us by sneaking out doing God knows what! I was about to call the police. Damn it!"

Elsa was nearly in tears.

"You know what? I'm sick of your damn face! Go to your room and don't you think about fucking leaving it!" Mrs. Karn said before storming off into her bedroom, hand on her head trying to comfort her growing migraine.

Elsa ran to her room, tears streaming down on her face. She slammed the door behind her and proceeded to shed tears on her pillow. It was hell living with that family. She savored every moment away from those people. Even the mind-numbing hours in school proved to be a suitable oasis for her. Her beautiful, romantic evening was turned sour in a matter of minutes. The blonde spent the rest of the night bawling to herself.

Anna drove half-mindedly. She was occupied with thoughts of Elsa. "_What could have made her look so mortified?"_ Pointless scenarios and hollow theories filled her mind. Before she knew it, her driveway came into view. Anna continued to her empty house. Empty. _"I wonder where dad is right now."_

Anna scrolled through the numbers on her phonebook. She passed Elsa's name, and she smiled in remembrance of the night. _Williams._ The name was illuminated as she pressed the dial button.

_*Riiing* *Riiing* *Riiing* _No answer. She attempted to call again.

_*Riiing* *Riiing* *Riiing* _Still, the only answer she got was from the voicemail.

_Hm. I-I guess he's busy…_ Anna managed to convince herself. Trying to brush off her worries, she walked into her messy room and jumped on the bed. Exhausted from the day, she fell asleep almost immediately.

The weekend was blur. The girls texted every now and then. Anna was actually quite stunned at the lack of communication between her and Elsa and also her and her father. It seemed like the world was shutting her out. It was as if doors were constantly being slammed in her face.

Elsa struggled on through the next couple days. It was agonizing. Mrs. Karn kept piling on her chores. Something always needed to be done, even if Mrs. Karn had to make up the most trivial matters just to occupy the blonde. She was convinced the host family was trying to make her life a living hell. The french girl knew she was about to reach her breaking point.

At school, first period seemed to fly by. The only thing that distracted her was Elsa's absence. The redhead began to worry. She knew something was wrong. Her mind drifted to the way Elsa looked last night. She saw the stunning smile turn into a terror filled frown.

The day went on.

Anna was collecting some books from her locker when she saw Hans approach. _"Fuck." _ She thought. _"This is last thing I need."_

"Hey, Anna."

"Hey," she monotonously responded.

"Look, I know I haven't been giving you proper attention." He held out a rose. "I know you deserve better."

That just rubbed Anna the wrong way. She snapped.

"Then why don't you treat me better!" Anna wailed, slamming her locker shut. "I miss the old you, Hans! The sweet guy! The boy who swept me off my feet! Not this loser who drinks every night and looks like shit everyday!"

"That guy is gone! He was a nobody! He had no friends! He has no one!" He yelled.

"He had me!" Anna countered, eyes getting glassy.

"Why can't you accept that this is me now, Anna!"

"Because, this isn't you!" She said. Anna was just about to walk away when Hans angrily grabbed on to her bicep. "Let go!"

"No, listen! I love you! Don't you know it hurts when I see you laugh with that.. that outcast! I did this for YOU. I changed for YOU. I want to be someone you're proud of! I want you to be able to say your boyfriend is some introverted loser! I became this for you! Now you're hanging out with the fucking ice queen" Hans shouted.

Everything went dark. Anna was blind with rage. Before she knew what was happening, she saw Hans stumble back. All she saw was her hand, slapping him. _Hard._ She couldn't control it. It was more than just a physical hit. She saw a piece of him die. Anna would never recall that she could have sworn there was a tear on Hans' face.

"Oh my God, Hans, I'm so sorry." Anna pleaded, lending out her hands.

Hans, still in shock, just looked at the redhead. "I.. You.." He couldn't muster up the words. He was a drunk. He really did change from what he used to be. What Anna didn't know was that he changed for her. He wanted her to be able to say her boyfriend was popular, was cool. All he wanted was to be someone good enough for her, even if that meant changing who he was. All the guys around school partied. They all drank. They all smoked. He took things too far, but now was not the time to apologize.

Hans walked away, fists clenched. Anna just stood there, trying to take in what happened. _"For me?"_

Anna became overwhelmed. Everything was beginning to crumble. She didn't have the slightest clue as to where her father was, she was worried about Elsa's well being, and now Hans brought up another situation.

The girl's brain was throbbing. She attempted to rub her temples to console the pain, but to no avail. Her breathing shortened.

The world went blank. She fainted.

**I'm thinking I'll probably be updating this. Writing a fic while exhausted is not a good idea. **


	7. Chapter 7

Anna woke up, finding herself in a completely white room. Her vision was still hazy, and her head pounded with pain as she tried to bring herself up off a worn, brown bed covered in a protective paper.

_What happened? Am I in the hospital?_

She managed to get herself to sit up and immediately began to rub her temples to soothe the pain. As she took a proper look around the room, she noticed she was in no hospital. The design was similar to that of her school's front office. She noticed the branded medical cabinets and figured out where she was. The school infirmary. Just as the redhead was about to stand up, the school nurse peeked in the room and rushed to her side.

"Anna Williams, don't you dare get up! You need to lay down a bit longer," the middle aged, blonde haired woman commanded. The nurse was known for being notoriously motherly, as in she would put a cast on and give a bucket of ice cream to a kid who got a paper cut.

"Mrs. Bjorman, please! You know I'm fine! I just need to get some air," Anna insisted to the panicking woman. She was good friends with the nurse's son, Kristoff, before he went out of state for college.

"Anna, of the long time I've known you, you've always been stubborn! Please listen to me just this once!" Mrs. Bjorman cried with desperation in her eyes.

Anna only chuckled at this. The woman always tried to keep her and Kristoff safe, but she was always unsuccessful. "Look, I'm just going to head back to class! It's not like I'll be skydiving now!"

The blonde only shook her head and responded, "Anna, it's already eighth period." Seeing as she knew she couldn't dissuade the redhead, Mrs. Bjorman sighed with irritation. "You should- you can head home."

Anna's eyes widened, either shocked from how long she'd been unconscious or from happiness that she could just go home. She hugged and thanked the woman, collected some books from her locker, then made her way to her car.

Once she got home, Anna threw her backpack on the living room and floor then made her way to the kitchen. She got on her toes and reached to the medicine cabinet to get some aspirin for her headache. After successfully getting the pills, she went back into the living room and plopped on the old couch. She huffed in exhaustion as she pulled out her phone. There was still so much going on.

Hans was the first person on her mind. She was getting conflicted feelings about the boy. After the confrontation, she didn't know what to think anymore. Anna had gotten so fed up with the way he's been acting but to find out it was for her made her pity him and hate him at the same time. She sighed and texted him, asking to talk later.

The next person to pop up in her head was the beautiful French girl that she had not seen for quite some time. She sent a message to Elsa. Her heart hurt thinking about what could be happening to her right now. She was so worried about the blonde girl.

There was one more person that Anna thought about. Her father. Not hearing from him in days caused her great distress. She called and called, but her results were the same as the day before. Still no answer.

Just as she was about to let out a few tears, there was a knock on the door. Before going to answer, she looked out the window to see who the mysterious visitor was. All Anna saw was a rental car parked on her driveway. She made her way to the front door and was shocked to see who was standing at her door.

* * *

Elsa sat on her bed, frustrated with the exchange program representative she was on the phone with. It wasn't the first time she had made this call, but it certainly didn't feel like the last.

"I'm sorry, Miss Elsa, there are no more available host families near your area." the man said apathetically on the phone.

"Êtes-vous sérieux? C'est quoi ce bordel? Personne?" Elsa yelled.

"Ma'am, we've been through this. I don't understand you. I'd be more than happy to forward your call to someone who can." the man said with irritation in his tone. He's already explained this to Elsa several times before.

The blonde sighed with greater irritation and frustration and said, "Je suis désolé. I'm sorry." She took a second to catch her breath and calm down, "Are you sure there's no one left in my area?"

Even though she couldn't see, the representative on the line smiled now that she would cooperate without yelling in his ear. "I'm sorry. There really is no one left. I'm on your side on this one, though. I have two options for you. You can either switch areas, the nearest being in Corona, or you could always go back home."

Considering how miserable she was with her host family, Elsa almost accepted going home immediately. Before she could say anything, there was notification ring in her ear. She frowned and looked down at her phone. It read, "_Hey Elsa! Where have you been! Call me later?" Anna._ She couldn't leave the adorable redhead, especially after the romantic evening they spent together. It would break both their hearts. Elsa didn't know what to do.

The French girl sighed then said to the man on the phone, "I'm sorry. I'll tell you my answer later. I'm not ready to make that decision." Then she hung up. She wanted to speak with Anna before making any big decisions. Anna was all she cared about.

* * *

When Hans got home, he didn't say a word to parents but rushed to his room. He slammed the door shut and sat on his computer chair, staring at his reflection on the mirror perched on top of his desk. He sat there for a good half hour just thinking about the argument with Anna. He thought about everything he's done to himself, everything he did for her. He just wanted her to be with someone cool, someone popular. Deep down, he couldn't brush off the feeling that he may have taken it too far. Hans' temper flared and he shoved everything off his desk, papers and combs flying everywhere.

He heard a large thud and some glass breaking. He went over to see what caused the sound. Hans picked up a broken picture frame containing a photo of him and Anna last Christmas. He smiled as he reminisced back to the fun filled night. They spent the night at Kristoff's house since it was the last Christmas he'd celebrate at home.

They watched movies, drank hot chocolate, and had a great snowball fight. Hans defeated Kristoff with a snowball to the face. Hans remembered laughing so hard that he didn't notice a short redhead coming his way and shoving snow all over his chest. Anna was so happy and began celebrating her victory against the boys. He swept her up and planted a kiss, which Kristoff's mother managed to snag a picture of.

Hans' smile faded when he recalled the slap he received at school. The emotional pain was much worse. It hurt his heart so much. To his surprise, he wasn't angry with her at all. He only felt sorrow. Seeing the girl he loved get so much hatred for him. He tried to bring back more memories of when Anna was happy. It was useless.

"_I can't make her happy anymore_._"_ He thought, tears rushing down his cheeks.

As he was thinking, Hans remembered Elsa. He clenched his knuckled until they turned white. Elsa was making Anna happy. It was no longer Hans. Elsa was the sun in Anna's world. Anger started to rush through his head.

"_That should be me making Anna happy. But it's Elsa. Elsa."_ Hans thought to himself.

He were interrupted by the buzzing of his phone. He lit up when he saw it was actually from Anna. However, the message gave him mixed feelings. _Hans, I think we should talk about what happened. About this. _

Without a thought, he grabbed his keys and sprinted to his car.

* * *

Anna's smile grew as she unlocked the door. Standing on her doorstep was none-other-than her cousin, Rapunzel. The redhead's eyes lit up from seeing her childhood friend after months of separation. Her parents were apparently high up in Corona. She greeted the short haired brunette with a big hug and walked her inside.

Anna sat her cousin on the couch then made her way to the kitchen to get some refreshments. "Can I get you something to drink, Punzy? We have tea, coffee, water, and juice!" Anna yelled with excitement across the house.

"Green tea would be lovely!" Rapunzel shouted back with a smile.

They sat down, enjoying their drinks, and talked about life. "It's been too long, Anna! How have you been?" the brunette eagerly asked.

Anna began her speech about everything that's been going on. She talked about how school was tough, but her grades were getting better. She, then, got onto the topic of Elsa. The redhead talked about their lovely date, smiling the entire time. Rapunzel was engulfed with the story.

"Wow! That sounds amazing! I didn't know you could be such a romantic!," the brunette teased. "But last I time I was here, you were with Hans. What happened?"

She tried to take back her question when she saw Anna's smile fade. "_What the hell. Why would I ask something like that?"_ Rapunzel scolded herself.

Anna saw the look of regret in her cousin's eyes. "It's alright, Punzy. It's a reasonable question." The redhead sighed and explained the situation, from the moment he began acting different all the way to the school incident.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry, Anna." Rapunzel said in a consoling manner, hugging her childhood friend.

Anna fought back tears and swayed the conversation, "Enough about me. How are things in Corona, Punzy? How's life? Wait, how's my dad?" Seeing her cousin after a long time made Anna forget about the lack of communication with her father. She got serious when the thought resurfaced.

Rapunzel began to fight back tears. "That's- that's kind of why I'm here, Anna. Your father, God bless that nice man, he-" she started to choke on her words and tears streamed down her face.

Anna gently grabbed Rapunzel's hand but was determined to know the situation, "Punzy, please, tell me. What happened?"

The brunette rubbed her eyes and attempted to compose herself. "While in Corona, y-you're father, he g-got into a bad car accident."

"Wait, what?" Anna shouted, standing up from shock. "Why am I just hearing about this, I'm his daughter!"

"Anna please," Rapunzel tried to explain. "The hospital contacted my family, because we were closer. We decided to tell them to not call you. You needed to hear this in person. Now please don't worry, he's still alive. He's just- he's just not in good condition."

"H-he? But- no… _NO_! I need to get to him! I need to see him! I need to- I need-" Anna choked on her words and broke down. She leaned in to her cousin who accepted her with open arms.

"It's alright, Anna. I'm here." Rapunzel said, stroking her cousin's red hair.

Anna cried for the entirety of the night.

**It occurred to me that I can't post links on this. Hahaha, sorry. Well, my tumblr is themightyreindeerking. Sorry for the mishap! I also thank Eiwilia for fixing the French in my last couple of chapters. She'll probably be fixing this chapter, too! :P Till next chapter!**

**UPDATE: Yup, she fixed it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Before you say it, yes, this is a short chapter. It's just the way I write. I'm using this story to help me with my writing, but length of the chapters is a hard thing to tackle. I'm sorry everyone. I hope you do enjoy this though.**

Rapunzel was asleep, her slender body stretched across the couch. One arm hung off the side of the piece of furniture while the other was rested on the Anna's head. The ginger was prone next to her cousin on the couch. Sleep never crossed her mind as she was preoccupied with thoughts of her injured father. Despite the flashes of the depressing images, no more tears fell. She cried herself out long ago. Anna just stared at the blank wall across the living room as she blocked out the sounds of Rapunzel's barely audible snoring.

"_I should be with him,"_ she tortured herself in thought. "_What kind of daughter am I? He is such a loving, caring man. He gave me all he could even with money problems. Now he's in a hospital, and I'm still here."_

Before her self-deprecation could continue, Anna was interrupted by a slow knock at the door. The sounds of firm knuckles tapping the front reinforced wooden door rang through the room. It had come as a shock when she eyed the clock hanging over the door that led to the kitchen. 2:36 a.m. A groan came from the brunette at Anna's side when she was awoken by the knock. She, too, glanced over to check the time. Her reaction, however, wasn't as peaceful.

"Who in their right mind would be here at two in the morning?!" Rapunzel said, volume rising with every word as she became more aware of the situation.

Anna ignored the brunette's justified complaints and push herself off the crowded couch. She began walking towards the door. It was legitimate question. Who would come knocking at this late hour? The ginger's mind rushed with possibilities. The one solution she came up with, even though it was highly unlikely, was that her father had miraculously healed and wanted to surprise his daughter. Trying to grasp ahold of reality, Anna pushed the improbable thought aside. She cautiously twisted the brass knob of the dark red door.

* * *

Hans ran his fingers through the auburn hair on his head in a repeated attempt to fix his already-well-kept style. Hans caressed the strands as he stood at the Williams' house porch. The young man took a deep breath. He lifted his left hand to the door while the other was concealed behind his back, hiding a box of chocolate confections. His hands hesitated to touch the red barrier between him and the girl he loved.

"_You can do this, Hans. It's for Anna. Just apologize. You know you were wrong. Just admit it to her,"_ he motivated himself.

He gingerly tapped his knuckles against the door three times.

The man's heart slowed with every second the door didn't open. He almost contemplated just running back to his car. Instead, he mentally rehearsed his whole apology speech.

Hans stopped when he heard the _clink_ of metal turning in the brass doorknob. There she was. The short, redheaded beauty he centered his life with. The one who motivated him, the one who crumbled his towers. Trying not to show the emotions rushing through his mind, Hans began his apologetic plea in an incredibly fast pace.

"Anna, I know it's late, but I got your text and I just had to text you. I'm sorry if I woke you, I just needed to let you know that I regret ever changing. I just wanted to- I just wanted to be someone you're proud of. I know I went too far. I p-promise, if you give me another chance I'll be better. I'll take you wherever you want. I'll walk with you in the sunset. I promise I'll do whatever it takes. Just please, Anna. Please give me a second chance..." he delivered, stopping only because his tears and sobbing interrupted him.

* * *

Anna couldn't think for awhile. This scene caught her immensely off guard. She never expected Hans to be so…. the word never came to her. The ginger just stood at the front door, jaw dropped, for a good five minutes.

"Ahem," Hans spat, fighting for her attention. He pulled out a box of chocolates and gave Anna a warm smile. "I know it doesn't make up for… you know, but I know you love chocolates."

The girl gave in and jumped up to hug the young man at her doorstep. It was all too much, and honestly, Anna could use another shoulder to cry on. It was a late night decision, something the redheaded girl knew was wrong, but she didn't care. Anna guided Hans inside to the living where Rapunzel sat, still grumpy from her rude awakening.

Hans' facial expression yelled bewilderment when Anna told him the situation with her father. Not a second after, Hans wrapped him muscular arms around the petite girl.

"So what are you planning to do?" Hans asked, directing the question to both Anna and Rapunzel.

"Well, we were planning to leave for Corona tomorrow night." Rapunzel said. She saw the spark in Hans' eyes. "I mean, you could come. You'll just have to pay for your own ticket."

The man glanced at the ginger girl, looking for a response. She gave a slight nod with no protest, then he gave a big smile.

"Well, three in the morning is a good time to start packing," Anna finally spoke. "Punzy? I might need some help."

The brunette nodded with a comforting smile, then followed her cousin to the bedroom.

Hans still sat on the couch, pulling out his phone to leave a message for his family about his plans. Luckily, his parents' wealth would support his last minute trip. After pressing send, he put his hands to his face and sighed in relief.

"_She's not mad at you anymore,"_ he thought with a mental pat on the back.

A cell phone rang from beneath the couch cushions. Hans raised an eyebrow, then dug his fingers through the crevice of the piece of furniture. He fished out Anna's cell phone, which probably fell from her pocket when she slept.

The device illuminated to show a text message notification. Hans gripped the phone harder after seeing who it was from. _Elsa._

All he wanted to do with erase her from Anna's life. There was no more need for her. Hans would be there for his girl.

"Anna, can we talk :-)?" the redheaded man read. His conscience was definitely not in the right state. He looked around to see if anyone saw what he was about to do. Seeing that he was alone, fingers began swiping through the phone.

"Sorry Elsa. I can't. I'm with Hans." Hans sent back. Almost immediately, there was a response.

"You're really with Hans?" The man scoffed at that remark. _"What was THAT supposed to mean?"_ It only fueled his anger towards the blonde.

"I don't need you. He took me back!" He finally texted. This time, there was no response.

* * *

Shards of ice started to form on the walls of her room. Elsa gripped her phone, still in disbelief at what she just read. Was she really just a back up? Did Anna ever really care about her? Tears began to fall, but froze when they escaped her eyes. Elsa just stayed on her bed, legs pressed against her chest.

"_Why would Anna do this to me?"_ Elsa thought. _"I…. I loved her."_

The blonde's thoughts brought her back to the romantic evening they had spent together. All that planning Anna had gone through, only to be ignored the next couple of days. The redhead spent the weekend trying to contact Elsa, but she just gave her the cold shoulder.

"_C'est de ma faute, it's all my fault,"_ the foreign girl thought. She began to delve deeper in her thoughts. Had it not been for Elsa, they could have still been together. Anna went through so much for her, and all the blonde could do was shut her out. She slammed a door in the sweet little girl's face. The tears kept coming at her false realization. She was completely oblivious to what Anna truly felt.

Elsa's decision was made. She no longer had reason to stay in Arendelle. She lost the only reason for being there. It was final. She dialed back the number for the exchange program representative.

"Hello?" the same man's voice echoed through the phone.

"It's me, Elsa. I've made a choice…... When is the next flight to France?"

She heard typing on a keyboard through the phone, then finally heard the man respond. "How about next week?"

"Is there anything sooner? Please, sir, I just want to go home."

The man sighed. "It's incredibly inconvenient, but there is one flight." Silence filled the line for a couple of seconds. "Tomorrow night."

Elsa sighed back in relief.

"I'm going home."

**I may have to accept the offer for a beta reader. I just can't reread my own stuff. Till next chapter! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow, two weeks. I'm absolute garbage when it comes to updates. If you're still with me and don't hate me: I'm sorry! I hope you enjoy the chapter!** **I'd also like to thank my beta reader, HammyTheShark!**

The sounds of chirping bluejays filled the serene atmosphere. The song echoed through the rustling leaves of the trees, eventually fading until another verse fills the air. The buzzing of cicadas blended in with the birds' melody.

The beaming light from the sun reflected on the morning dew of the sweet scented grass. A slight wind blew in to balance the light heat emitted from the sun. It was as if heaven had finally reached down to earth. The only thing that made the scene even better was the sight of a beautiful, strawberry haired girl lying across the red and white patterned blanket that lay atop of the lush, green grass.

Elsa sat up, brushed the platinum strands that obstructed the full view of her face, and eyed the motionless, slender figure across her.

"Anna?" She asked with a high pitched swing at the end of the second syllable.

Almost immediately, the unresponsive head turned to Elsa with a grin painted on her face. The redhead extended her hand, intertwining with the upright girl's digits. A blush ran up on the blonde's cheeks.

"Yes, Elsa?" Her soft, soothing voice drowned out all other sounds, all the calls of nature. It was as if an angel was singing.

"How did I get so lucky? The perfect day with the perfect girl." The french girl smoothly answered, her accent complimenting the words coming from her tongue, blush fading a bit as her confidence shined out in her voice.

Anna sat up, her once gorgeous smile replaced with a frown. After some awkward seconds of staring, the redhead burst out in a chuckle.

"Elsa, do you truly believe that I love you?"

Almost synchronized with the heart-piercing words, the golden sun faded as dark clouds replaced it in the sky. The low winds now blew with an intense force, all the while the leaves of the trees and the once lush grass shrivelled and displayed a sour brown color. The previously shining day turned into a dark nightmare in seconds.

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? I… I thought you…. you wanted to be with me?" Elsa said, fighting back tears that were inevitably going to fall.

She felt a darker presence behind her. Out of the shadows came a tall, handsome face. A man with shining orange hair came out from the darkened forest surrounding the scene. Hans.

He walked to Anna's side, softly taking her hand in his. The sight nearly broke Elsa as he leaned in for a kiss, a kiss Anna so happily accepted.

After their lips broke, Hans only said with a bitter smile on his face, "If only there was someone out there who loved you."

The blonde's face was now washing away with tears. The winds brought forth a bitter snow. The serene environment was now covered with a blanket of snow, growing stronger as a blizzard appeared.

Elsa's only priority was the couple standing before her, their laughs now mocking her very existence. It was getting to be too much. Her heart was racing, and her hands were shaking. Before Elsa knew it, her knees collapsed. She struggled to keep on her trembling hands. She looked up one last time to see the girl she loved walk away, holding someone else's hand. The blonde's vision began to blur. The winds knocked her down, her face buried in the snow. Everything turned black. Everything was gone. Anna was gone.

* * *

Elsa woke up.

She rose in a panic, heart beating fast and tears on her face. She was in her room. Well, it looked like her room. Most of the floor was covered with solid ice. The edges of her bed were blanketed in pure, white snow.

"_Merde!"_ She thought to herself, rubbing her eyes to stop the bitter tears from continuing their fall. _"Just a dream."_

Elsa looked to her side where her phone rested. Extending her arm, she noticed she was still trembling. She straightened herself up and continued to her phone. She to see the crushing message from Anna. Even now, hours later, the sight of the text killed her inside. Every word felt like a thorn against her heart. With the tap of a button, the screen shimmered a light that reflected from the tears on her face.

"_Get over it, Elsa."_ She scolded. _"She's with Hans."_

Trying to accept it was pure, cruel torture. A knot twisted in her stomach while feelings of anxiety taunted her thoughts. Anna was… everything…. everything Elsa always wanted. She finally found someone who appreciated her. Anna showed more love in the small amount of time they knew each more than Elsa's…..she cringed at the next thought….. her father, who barely acknowledged her existence.

Elsa threw the blanket off then sat on the side of her bed, now clear of the snow, and cupped her face. What had not occurred to her was the confrontation with her father when she got back home. Elsa loved the man, honestly, but he was impossible to please.

Memories began to flood Elsa's already tormented mind. Back home, Elsa lived a privileged life. She attended well-staffed private schools. The institution was… strict. Though she had access to astounding educational opportunities, grades weren't exactly her forte. Unfortunately for her, grades were the only things her father cared about.

Her past was extremely clear. Moments of sadness tend to stick around.

Wooden floors creaked at the gentle touch of a thirteen year old Elsa, making her way to her father's study. As the patter of footsteps stopped, a less-than-confident knock on a door filled the hallway.

"Yes, come in." came the monotonous voice her father so famously kept, muffled by the door.

Elsa walked into the confined room, walls filled top-to-bottom with collections of books. The wooden floor was replaced with soft, dark velvet carpet. In the middle of the room, lit by the rays of sunlight coming in through a single window, was her father's large, lacquer desk. She paused for a moment, watching as the man flipped through the pages of a book.

"You sent for me?" Elsa shyly asked.

He raised an eyebrow in surprise. "How is your English coming?"

"G-good," she said. "Ms. Gerda is a very good teacher."

"Good to hear," he replied putting the book down to look at his daughter. "So what's this about your geometry grades?"

Elsa made a very audible gulp. Math was never her thing, nor would it ever be. As her stress and anxiety increased, frost accumulated on the desk.

The man sighed. "Try harder, sweetheart. Please."

With that, Elsa briskly walked out of the study, hand clenched by her heart.

His concern for her education wouldn't have been so bad, had it not been accompanied by his overall lack of participation of her extra activities. Elsa's mind drifted to when she was fourteen. She stood in her room, facing a mirror which depicted a beautiful girl in a stunning light blue dress. The torse sparkled with flakes, the dropped to ankles length save for the slit that ran up her side. It was her school's father-daughter dance.

She exhaled deeply, then proceeded downstairs to meet with her father. He stood at the kitchen counter, stacks of mail in his hand. The man sported an untucked button down shirt, the bottom wrinkled from hours of tucking. His khaki pants were so greatly pressed that it looked like a smooth, endless puddle of still water.

"Père?" Elsa called out as she stepped into the room, one hand resting on the wall.

"Oh honey," His face lit up seeing how beautiful little girl has become. Not a second later, the smile faded as quickly as it surfaced. "Merde!" he said under his breath. "Is it tonight?"

She knew it. Elsa hoped that it wasn't so, but it was surely a possibility. Her father forgot.

"Honey, I'm so sorry. I was busy at work and-"

Elsa levelled her palm, gesturing him to stop.

"It's alright dad," she lied. "I… I didn't really want to go."

Before her father could fit in another word, she ran to her room, clutching the bottom of her dress. Once again, familiar but ever bitter tears ran down her cheeks. It wasn't like he was intentionally missing out on Elsa's life. His schedule just conflicted with hers way too much. It was a burden, but Elsa knew he loved her, even if it didn't show.

A familiar knock was at the study door once more. Elsa, now seventeen, approached her father. He folded his hands and looked up at the young adult with warm, comforting eyes.

"Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose? How can I help you, dear?"

"Bonjour, père." she said with confidence. She really did grow throughout the years. Elsa no longer held her tongue, but rather said what she wanted to say. "The letter has arrived."

Her father raised an eyebrow.

"I'm going to Arendelle. The exchange program accepted me." She said calmly. No emotion. No excitement.

He got up from the desk then slowly walked to his daughter. His footsteps were muffled by the fading carpet.

"Elsa," he said with a smile, hands cupping her face. "I'm so proud."

Those were the words. The words that Elsa has fought for. The words that Elsa cried to hear. He finally said it. The man wrapped his hands around Elsa. It was the warmest hug Elsa had ever felt. She was on the verge of tears. _Finally, he was proud of her. _It only took seventeen years.

The past stopped streaming in her head. She snapped back to reality, but her present hurt just as bad, if not more, than her past. It seemed as if there was no refuge for her, no haven to stop the ongoing pain that seeped through every moment of her life. The only time in life she ever felt safe was with Anna. Now it just seems like an impossible dream. Elsa truly believed that Anna was slipping away.

She mustered up what motivation she could to get up and start packing. It hurt. _Everything_ hurt. It's true, Elsa was walking away from a horrible time in Arendelle, but that would also mean walking away from a possible bright future with Anna. The enthusiastic red haired girl was her only reason for staying.

Packing up her belongings proved to be an emotional battle. Her pictures were the first to go. Elsa gathered the photos of family that were set up to remind her what was back home. Then came the photos of her life in Arendelle, the captured pictures of nature she enjoyed seeing. She wouldn't be seeing them anymore.

Perched on top of her wardrobe was a plush animal. It wasn't just any, given to her by some distant relative in recompense for missing a birthday or event. No, it was the shark given to her by Anna.

Elsa first held the shark at arms length, just staring at it. She then brought it close and pressed it against her chest.

"_Why did things have to change?"_

* * *

Anna walked back into the living room to find Hans lying down on the couch. She plopped herself down on the end of the couch, sighing loudly. Hans corrected himself, sitting upright then scooting towards her. He wrapped his arm around Anna and gave a consoling kiss to the cheek.

She shivered at the touch of his cold lips. I didn't _feel _right. It wasn't right at all.

"Hans," she said, staring deep into his eyes. "Before this goes any further, please know that we're just friends."

The young man clenched his fist at his side, making sure Anna didn't see it. He let forth a smile.

"Of course," he said in a soothing tone. "Everything takes time."

Anna hugged him, leaning up to kiss his cheek. "I'm glad you understand."

"_Why!?"_ Hans thought to himself. _"What the hell is going on? Why isn't she just… why hasn't she come back to me?!"_ The internal struggle weighed heavily on his heart. The thing he's been fighting for is right there. The light at the end of the tunnel was in his reach. He was so close.

"_It's Elsa."_ He concluded.

Anna knew that Hans loved her. It showed with almost everything he did. Hell, he even came to her house at the darkest hours of the night. She couldn't lie to herself, it was a sweet gesture. There was just something that kept her from running into Hans' arms and taking him back. She no longer felt at home with Hans. There was someone else.

"_It's Elsa."_ She thought.

**Reviews help out a lot. Just saying ;-) But hey, at least now we have a bit of Elsa's past. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Till next time!**


End file.
